


Manhattan: Sif's Journey

by simkatla



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Jane Foster, Essentially everyone in the Thor movie, F/F, Femslash, Jane Foster Loves Science, Lesbian Sif, Sif falls to earth instead au, Thor Is Not Stupid, bisexual Jane Foster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simkatla/pseuds/simkatla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif was adopted by the royal family and raised alongside Thor and Loki. After Thor is injured during the battle on Jötunheim, Sif argues with Odin and is banished to Earth, where she meets Jane Foster. </p>
<p>This is a femslash AU where it is basically Thor, but with Sif instead. A glance at what would be the same, and what would be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manhattan: Sif's Journey

**Author's Note:**

> So, I noticed while watching the Thor movie that Thor and Sif were similar enough that a lot of the movie would have been the same if they were switched, which made me think 'Hey, I'd like to read that,' so now I'm writing it. This is going to be based on the movie more than an exact translation, so the plot is going to be tweaked here and there.

As Jane throws the wheel to the side, she hears an impact on the side of the van and knows that she didn’t miss the woman in the road. She feels a sick, dreadful weight in the pit of her stomach as she throws open the door and runs to where the figure had stood. A roaring in her ears rises to a level that drowns out anything Erik and Darcy say. Her world narrows to the prone figure on the ground as every step takes an eternity and her fluttering, frightened heart beats a deep bass in the background.

She can only barely recognize her voice, breathlessly begging for life, a miracle, for hope. Even as she kneels next to the brunette and frantically holds her victim – lord, her victim’s face, she is replaying, replaying the moment in her mind. The swirling storm, the woman where there wasn’t anyone before. Her analytical mind searches the sand, the wind, the sickening thud as her van – her van hits the woman for a variable, for a constant, for answers and reassurance in numbers or data, but her adrenaline now blunts her mind instead of honing it. Her panic throws her train of thought into the same wall with a thud again and again as she reaches for the woman’s face.

“Please don’t be dead. Do me a favor and don’t be dead.” She pleads. When breath lifts the woman’s chest, Jane sits back on her heels and her breath leaves her own chest in a relieved huff. Her heart still flutters, a remnant of the fear, but her mind breaks through the vanished wall to bring a question.

“Where did she come from?” Jane asks as she looks up at her sky.

 

In Asgard, they talk. They talk of the weather and the battles and once they talked of the little orphan girl with the clever eyes and the crossed arms.

“The poor little lass.” The seamstress clucked as she put pins in the sleeve of an elegant gown floating in the air. With a wave of her hand, she spun it so she could work on the other sleeve. “She’s only barely of an age to speak and toddle. If there was ever a time to lose both parents, that certainly is not it.”

“Sif is the last of the Alvar line, as well.” Her assistant mumbled around a pin in her mouth. “A wealthy, strong line of warrior lords and it all comes down to one small girl.”

“Hertha, bring that hem up, will you? One of the risks of being a line of warriors, I suppose. Surely, there is some relative to take her in?” The seamstress asked.

Hertha shook her head. “Nay, as I said. All of her father’s kinsmen fell in glorious battle long before she was born. Is this as you desired, Selby?” Hertha held up the hem of the red and gold gown.

“Just so.” Selby nodded. “But her mother’s side can’t be the same?”

“Her mother was Turid, Last Duchess of Ashneim. When she was young and on a visit to the palace, her entire line was wiped out by Frost Giants.” Hertha said.

“So the Lady Sif will grow with all the status and fortune a child could bear and more, but no family at all. How tragic a tale.” Selby shook her head as she finished the sleeve. “Fix the embroidery here, won’t you?”

As with all tales and gossip, young Sif’s story made its way around, but when it reached the Queen and King, it struck a chord.

“She is nearly the same age as our boys,” The queen remarked when the topic arose. “I fear for her safety as a child, all alone, with all that wealth.”

“Frigga,” Odin spoke hesitantly as he turned towards her. “She is an orphan of noble birth and warrior heritage through both lines, my dear. There is – a possibility.”

“Do you believe we could?” Frigga asked. She turned, also hesitantly, towards him. “We’ve always wanted to raise a girl.”

“There would be talk,” Odin began to smile as he reached his hands for hers. 

“There will always be talk,” Frigga dismissed and took his hands in hers. “There are few, but enough precedents that –“

“We could take her in as a ward, if you so desire.” Odin finished her sentence and fully returned her smile.

 

There was talk when Sif became a ward of the Royal Family of Asgard, but it died down soon enough. Raised alongside Crown Princes Thor and Loki, Sif showed an early predilection towards brawls and weapons, which provoked the traditionalists and the gossipers, but charmed her parents and delighted her brothers. She was brought to diplomatic events, balls, and feasts and stood by her brothers. The three young royals were a source of giggles in front of diplomats, whispers during dances, and mischief during dinners. Loki delighted his siblings with mischief, while Thor led them on adventures and Sif engaged the trio in a myriad of contests and games. When they weren’t in some form of trouble, they attended the vast majority of their lessons together. There was still more talk when Sif’s presence was noticed in weapons training, war strategy, and other warrior’s preparations alongside Thor and Loki.

Odin does nothing without a reason and lets nothing be without a reason, either. When he took his children to see one specific artifact in the catacombs beneath the castle, he told them “From around the cold and darkness came the Frost Giants, threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age, but humanity would not face this threat alone. Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of their own world. The cost was great. In the end, their king fell and the source of their power was taken from them. With the last great war ended, we withdrew from the other worlds and returned home at the realm eternal, Asgard and here we remain as the beacon of hope, shining out across the stars. And though we have fallen into man’s myths and legends, it was Asgard and its warriors that brought peace to the universe.” He looked up from his own memories to see his children’s entranced faces shining in the torchlight. “But the day will come when one of you will have to defend that peace.”

Loki spoke first, Odin’s voice having barely stopped echoing against the stone before he leaned forward to ask. “Do the Frost Giants still live?”

Sif hesitated only slightly before chiming in. “Are they the ones who slew my mother’s family?”

At Odin’s nod to both questions, Thor’s eyes shone. “When I’m king, I’ll hunt the monsters down and slay them all! Just as you did, Father.”

“He clearly didn’t slay them all, if you would have to do it again, Thor.” Sif shoved him, to Loki’s laugh and Thor’s smile.

“A wise king never seeks out war. But…he must always be ready for it.” Odin warned his children and turned away from the casket which held the power of his enemies. He could hear the footsteps of his children as they ran to catch up with his long strides.

“I’m ready, Father.” Thor said eagerly from his elbow, looking up admiringly.

“So am I!” Loki’s face shone in the torchlight and his eyes were as brilliant as stars.

Odin took a breath before reminding his sons. “Only one of you can ascend to the throne. But both of you were born to be kings.” After they walked back to the main halls of the palace and the boys began to bicker about who would be a better king, Odin noticed that Sif was silent. He let the princes pass towards that night’s feast and knelt by his daughter.

“Are you troubled, Sif?” He asked her.

“Father, my brothers are destined to be kings, but what will I be?” She said, after a brief hesitation. “I cannot inherit the throne, because I was not born to you and Mother, but surely I have a destiny as well?”

As he looked at his daughter’s upturned face, he smiled kindly. “While a wise king must always be ready for war, it is even more important that he does not try to stand alone. He needs an exceptional general to lead his forces into battle during war and protect his kingdom during peace. One of your brothers shall wear the crown of Asgard, but when that day falls upon us and he takes the rule, you shall take the force of Asgard and serve the kingdom alongside your brother.”

Sif slowly returned his smile as he spoke. “Father, when I command Asgard’s forces, I’ll lead them to glorious victories against the Frost Giants and bring Asgard to a new age of greatness.” She held her head high as her eyes glinted with pride.

When Odin said “I know that you will perform admirably when needed.” She grinned back at him and started sprinting towards the feast after her brothers.

Once old enough, each of the Royal siblings began to favor a few weapons. Loki learned sorcery at Frigga’s side and honed his magic until he was one of the finest sorcerers in Asgard, while cultivating a respectable talent with knives and daggers. Thor began to show his ability to become one of the greatest combatants in Asgard in numerous areas of combat. Sif also mastered many areas of combat, but very early favored a shield and sword. With her sword, Sif became respected and feared, as Thor did with Mjolnir in hand and Loki did with his magic. All three of the Queen’s children adventured together, visiting Midgard as gods and other realms as legends. Their party quickly grew to include The Warriors Three, Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral. The six adventurers gathered fame and renown in their ventures and thus the orphan girl became a warrior woman, still the topic of much talk in Asgard.


End file.
